


Relationship agreement

by watchreadwrite



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchreadwrite/pseuds/watchreadwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion is very important for Walter O'Brien so he can't ignore the fact that two of his team members have started a relationship that could possibly threaten their work environment. So he comes up with a smart and sober plan to sort things out, but how are Happy and Toby going to react?<br/>Post "Fractured"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship agreement

**Author's Note:**

> My version of what Walter's ultimatum...
> 
> I hope you like it, if you do please comment/review!

**Relationship agreement**

“Happy? Toby? We need to talk,” Walter announces, when he comes down the stairs into the garage.

His team members are each in their workplace working on their own little projects because they don’t have a case at the moment.

The mechanical engineer doesn’t stop hammering on some metal, but looks in Toby’s direction to watch his reaction. Her boyfriend – it is still strange to think about him that way – frowns and takes his feet off his desk.

Paige looks up from the article she has read and for some reason she anticipates nothing good.

“What’s up, Walt?” Toby’s voice sounds casual, but he doesn’t stand up straightaway.

Walter, who carries some files in his right hand, answers: “I’d like to talk to you in private. It won’t take long.”

Happy and Toby share a look through the room, both unsure what to do. “If you really think its necessary,” Toby finally agrees and makes some steps in Walter’s direction, but stops to wait for Happy to come.

“Make it quick,” Happy says. “I need to get some work done.”

Walter nods and wants to go to the kitchen, but Paige rises quickly and whispers: “I think I should be part of this conversation.”

He doesn’t seem convinced, but Paige’s facial expression looks like she wouldn’t take no for an answer, so he agrees.

“We should sit together at the couch,” Paige suggests for everyone to hear. “It’s much more comfortable than the kitchen.”

Sylvester stops writing at his blackboard immediately and looks around a little puzzled. Cabe, who has brought some old case files, recognizes it and says promptly: “Come on, kid. We’re going for a walk.”

“A great idea,” Sly answers and grabs his bag to leave the garage as fast as possible, Cabe right behind him.

* * *

Happy and Toby sit next to each other on the couch; Walter has taken the chair next to Toby whereas Paige is sitting on another chair besides Walter. Happy looks extremely defensive, her arms are crossed in front of her chest and her face hides any possible emotion. Toby on the other hand tries to seem relaxed, even if he isn’t. His legs are crossed and his right arm is lying casually on the backrest of the couch, his hand is right behind Happy’s back, where he is gently stroking her neck without anyone noticing.  

“You wanted to talk,” Happy reminds Walter impatiently after some moments of awkward silence. “Now, talk!”

“I think you should set up a relationship agreement,” Walter says unemotionally like always.

Toby let’s out a small and bitter laugh. “Walt, you do know that this isn’t a sitcom right?”

Walter doesn’t get Toby’s reference and opens the files on the table in front of them. “Here are some basic examples I found online. I’m sure they need some adaption, but you’ll get an idea. I believe, that you should be able to work out some contract on you own within – let’s say – a month. And when everything is settled, you can continue your relationship as long as you like.”

Paige inhales in anticipation of a catastrophe, like Happy grabbing a hammer and throwing it at Walter’s head, but nothing happens for a heartbeat.

“Your thinking could not be more wrong in this matter,” Toby answers with anger in his tone, but his friend and boss is oblivious to it.

Walter frowns at first, but responds: “You both know my opinion on romantic relationships in the workplace. But you two clearly decided to act against my wishes, so I thought of another way to secure our work environment.”

Paige feels like watching an accident on the highway, but before she is able to intervene, Walter goes on: “It is really simple. You just have to agree on some common ground rules. Like what behavior is expected when we are on missions or what we are going to do when you split up, to ensure that Scorpion isn’t harmed on any level.”

“If…” Toby interjects a little tense. When Walter looks irritated, Toby explains: “You mean _if_ Happy and I … break up.”

“Toby, let’s be realistic here,” Walter sounds annoyed. “Even for people with a normal EQ relationships are tricky, not to mention the complications our job, Happy’s attitude and your issues add to the mix, so I think it is save to assume that you will break up at some point.”

Happy doesn’t know if boxing really has had an impact on Toby’s fitness or if it’s just his emotions going wild, but he leans forward really fast and in a rather aggressive way. She grabs the arm which has been behind her back the whole time, to stop him from – only god knows what.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Paige suggests quickly and in a calm tone of voice. “It was much information at once.” She glanced at Walter determining.

“I don’t need a break,” Toby clarifies. “I just need Walter to mind his own business and keep out of mine.”

“You are acting irrationally again,” Walter accuses him. “I am talking probabilities here. I decided not to force any decisions on you, I just want us to assure, that whatever happens, Scorpion stays unharmed.”

“Walter,” Paige intervenes softly. “I’m sure things will work out perfectly fine, whatever happens in the future. We are adults after all.”

“Excuse me Paige, but I can’t agree,” Walter states. “I founded Scorpion for a reason and I’m their boss, so it’s my responsibility to set some guidelines.”

“What guidelines are we talking about?” It is the first time Happy tries to participate in this talk and her hand is still lying on Toby’s arm. He is looking at her rather surprised and a little bit annoyed to, but he doesn’t say anything.

“I’m glad you are asking,” Walter answers and pulls a list out of his jacket. “There are some basic thoughts on that matter.”

The list he has assembled earlier contains at least twenty different rules of conduct for the time they are in a relationship and afterwards.

When Toby reaches guideline number five, regarding irresponsible and/or inappropriate behavior during work hours, he officially ticks off. “Are you out of you mind,” Toby asks and his voice gets louder with each word. “We don’t have anything to prove to you. The only one on this team who takes unnecessary risks and makes debatable decisions is you. You jumped into a tank with a bomb for god’s sake.”

Walter tries to say something, but Toby shakes his head forcefully and stands up. “No, Walt. I thought we were more than colleagues. I thought we were friends. If you can’t be happy for us, so be it! But you have no right to tell us how to manage our love life. Set ultimatums all you want, but be aware of one fact: I’m not going to submit to any of your ridiculous rules. If that means you have to kick me out of your precious company, so be it as well. And now we are taking the rest of the day off.” Toby takes Happy’s hand without even thinking twice and nods at Paige. “Bye, Paige.”

Then the couple leaves the garage together, while Walter and Paige remain seated. After a deep breath Paige looks at Walter, points at the sheets of paper on the table and tells him: “I know you don’t get that, but this was inappropriate on so many levels I can’t even count.”

Walter doesn’t respond, but he definitely hasn’t estimated this outcome.

* * *

 

When they are outside Happy shoves Toby against the brick wall of their garage. He looks at her puzzled but lays his hands on her hips.

“You know, doc,” she says seductively. “I can’t help it, but you really look hot when you put people in their place.” Without any further words he pulls him close and kisses him passionately.

After a while they separate and Toby says with a smug grin on his face: “If me acting like that really has such an impact on you I’m beginning to do it more regularly.”        

Happy punches him on the shoulder and he yelps, but she only rolls her eyes and says: “Shut up, numb nuts. We are going home.”

Toby doesn’t argue with that.

* * *

 

_Several hours later …_

Happy and Toby lie in bed together, still heavily breathing and tightly entangled, when she kisses his collar bone much more gentle than she usually does. Afterwards she rests her face in the crock of his neck.

Toby caresses her arm with his fingertips and he has the feeling that their hearts are beating as one again. Because of that he also recognizes that something is bothering her. “Is everything alright?”

It takes some time before Happy answers, but they have no hurry. “I was thinking of what Walter said,” she admits in the end.

“Something must be completely wrong with my lovemaking skills if you thought about Walter within the last hours,” he tries to sound playful, but there is some concern in his voice.

Happy smiles at his chest. “You know damn well that nothing is wrong with your lovemaking skills except the fact that you talk about it so much.”

“I have to praise my assets to make you forget my weaknesses,” he reasons.

Happy suddenly raises her head, to look him in the eyes. “You don’t have to do something like that. You know that, right?”

For a moment he just looks at her, and then he responds: “Yeah, I know, but it’s totally normal to want that your partner sees the best in you.”

“Believe me, I start to see everything,” it sounds terribly honest.

He nods and then jokes: “Yeah, I recognized you staring at me earlier, when I was naked on the bed.”

She lightly slaps his chest and lies back down by his side. “I’m serious,” Happy clarifies. “What if Walter is right and we break up, we probably should prepare for that possibility.”

“I am … No! … _We_ aren’t taking relationship advice from Walter O’Brien,” Toby tells her firm. “The man claims not to have any feelings and hasn’t had one long-lasting, romantic relationship in his entire life.”  

“Neither have I,” Happy retorts rueful.

Toby pulls her even closer to his body to let her feel how much he cares. “Good, so we aren’t taking relationship advice from you either.”

She pinches him strong in his ribs and he shrieks. “Ouch!”

“You should better quit making bad jokes,” she says relaxed. “That’s my best advice!”

“Okay, okay,” he surrenders. “I want to present you another point of view. Walter believes that we should prepare for the possibility of a break-up; I however state that that’s nonsense, because you can’t be prepared for everything in life. We could just as well prepare for moving in together, getting married, having children and growing old together. The chances for that aren’t any less than those for breaking up.”

After his little speech the bedroom was dead silent and Happy stirs a little bit at his side. “I don’t say that all of this is going to happen by tomorrow, but all of this is possible, so why don’t we take one step at a time, without freaking out about countless possible outcomes,” he tells her calmly.

“That sounds logical,” she answers.

“And logic never is wrong,” Toby says with a big grin on his face. Her complete shock is gone, but he recognizes how the idea of them being together for the long run is still sinking in. “There really is an agreement I want to propose.”

“Spit it out,” Happy challenges him.

His grin gets even bigger, as he speaks: “We are in this together and we’ll figure everything out together. No secrets, no fears of being rejected and no hard feelings. Just two geniuses, who try to have a romantic relationship.”

“That sounds acceptable,” Happy confirms.

“Good,” Toby says and yawns dramatically. “Now kiss me and then we are going to sleep. I need to gather some strength; the woman of my heart is a quite demanding lover.”

Happy tries to hide a smile, when she pinches him again, but when he pulls her in for a passionate kiss she can’t resist. And with the memory of feeling warm, secure and loved both fall asleep.

* * *

  _On the next morning …_

There is an awkward silence when Toby and Happy arrive at the garage on the next morning. Ralph is eating breakfast on the kitchen table and Toby shows him a new card trick at the same time. Happy reassembles the coffeemaker, because Paige has mentioned some problems minutes ago.

When Walter comes down the stairs Paige gets a little stressed, because she tries to have an eye on all people in the room at the same time.

“Is there some coffee left?” Walter’s question sounds neutral and isn’t directed to anyone in particular.

“The machine wasn’t working quite well,” Paige explains. “Happy takes a look at it.”

“Some contacts are defective,” the mechanical engineer mentions. “It won’t take long to replace them. I have everything I need on my workplace.”

“Good,” Walter responds a little unsure of what to do or say next.

Paige rolls her eyes and faces her son. “Ralph, you should get your backpack. We are leaving for school in five.”

“Okay, mom, it’s weird in here anyways,” Ralph answers and runs out of the kitchen to get his stuff.

“Cabe called earlier,” Paige states. “He is at the court today, but stops by on his way home.” After that she follows her son, but not without looking at Walter and whispering: “Apologize.”

For a moment Walter battels himself, but then he says casually, while taking a glass out of a cabinet: “I may have overstepped some boundaries yesterday. That wasn’t my intention.”

Happy looks at him startled, because that was quite an apology for Walter O’Brien.

Toby isn’t as impressed. “Walter, are you really talking to our tableware, cause this wouldn’t exactly be called mentally healthy in my point of view.”

“Don’t be a pain in the ass, doc,” Happy responds before Walter can even say something.

“I’m just stating some facts,” Toby argues. “Walter likes facts.”

Happy gives him an annoyed look. “And you like to get on our nerves.”

They are seconds away from starting some real banter, when Walter says surprised: “Maybe I was wrong and nothing changed that much after all.”

The other two stop looking at each other and Toby wants to know: “Where does that leave us?”

“Okay, do what you want,” Walter sighs. “I just wanted to look out for you two, but if you don’t think it’s necessary, I’ll stop my attempts of improving your relationship.”

“We would really appreciate it,” Toby finally gives in. “Thanks for your apology.”

“I think you won’t even notice any differences,” Happy promises, while starting to work at the coffeemaker again.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Toby interjects.

“You may resume with your relationship as you like, but I would really feel more comfortable if you could keep your display of affection to a minimum during missions.” Walter isn’t feeling comfortable with this topic at all.

“Of course,” Happy answers at the exact moment Toby says: “Can’t promise that!”

Without hesitation she throws a dirty towel at him which covers his face for a moment. “I tried to be honest,” he complains.

“So we are good?” Walter sounds a little bit unsure.

“Yeah, we are good,” Toby and Happy answer simultaneously.


End file.
